Talk:Kessler
If someone could make it clear how it is figured how old Kessler is. I see that his estimated age has changed from 90 to 140. By what calculus? I'm honestly curious. If he was a bit older than Cole when he got his powers, then the stuff with the Beast in his timeline happened so add a few more years to the age at which he initially got powers. But even with generous pulled-out-of-a-hat estimates one could argue that he was maybe 50 when he took a trip back in time. About twenty-five more years of taking over the First Sons and waiting for Cole to grow and become a bike messenger, which would only make him 75-odd. Where does the 90 or 140 come from? I admit I haven't consumed much of the advertising so I haven't read interviews with the devs and stuff. Edit: Sorry, it didn't click right away reading the article that Alden was kicked out of the First Sons when he was a small boy, and that he's obviously a very old man now. That does shift the frame of reference for Kessler's age a bit. My bad. IceCrystal2k 19:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) As I see, Kessler might not be that old. There is one dead drop that states “One of the other guards said that Kessler had been the leader of the First Sons for decades, but that he vanishes for long periods of time”. For me, this info suggests that he would act, then travel some years ahead to see how things went (and then act again, and travel again etc). That said, the “one way trip back in time” may refer to the fact that he did not intend to return to his time and/or would be unable to do so once he started altering the timeline. It does not imply, in my opinion, that he would not employ short back and forth trips in time to make things happen as he saw fit. Therefore, he might have “jumped” a lot of years since he first took over the First Sons, and might not be that old at all. It would explain easily why Alden has gotten so old, while Kessler kept a much younger appearance. -- 20:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexandre Pott (@Pott77) How do you figure Kessler's powers developed? The Wiki says his powers developed naturally, which I am tempted to change. In the game, it is said that "Kessler siezed control of the First Sons. and accelerated the ray sphere's development." This means he obviously had encountered the ray sphere in his time already. And, he knew it would give someone electrokinetic abilities, just like his. I think he got his powers from the ray sphere. He may have just gotten out of the quarentine with Moya's help, like was originally planned, but the whole plan was warped when Kessler came back in time and messed with the time line. I don't know, really, but I'm positive his powers didn't develope naturally. What are your ideas? I started a new section down below (power development), but it's almost too small to read. Anyone know why this is and how I can fix it?Superchickin86 06:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Truly inFamous? We have Kessler listed under "Evil". But... he's training Cole to save the world from the threat of the Beast, right? Isn't that essentially saving the world? I think he should be under "Other". Nitty 21:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Righto. Personally, I think Kessler is more of a tragic character. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 08:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Make a neutral section of characters Riley7 12:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Although, Kessler is evil in the sense of storytelling. Alden can also be described as a tragic character, as he went mad from the loss of his birthright. We should think this through. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 15:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. I just made the template as a first draft. Change it as you guys like. (And yes! Loading quickly for now!) 18:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) CirChris -Here to help! 18:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Same Person I personally think that this page should be merged with Cole MacGrath's. After all, they are the same person, just different versions. We could start out Cole's page with Kessler's original story and order the events up to the time travel and the young Cole's story. Just a suggestion. With the first game's ending, I no longer look at Kessler as another person at all, just a representation of Cole's darkness and tragic love loss. I think it would be quite productive to maintain all the info on the same person into one page. --Mateo22 15:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : Good idea. Personally I think the Kessler articles has too many traces from other articles in it. Would be nice if you asked Spence first, though. AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 16:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) We could change the article name to "Cole MacGrath" (alternate timeline) as lots of other wikis do that, like Marvel and DC. However, we should keep referring to him as Kessler because he is never actually called Cole, and the only reason you know him as Cole is because of his memories. Riley7 21:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) idisagree: (sorry, I am a bit of a wiki noob and do not actually know how to leave messages properly) Really? Personally I think we should keep the page with no name changing or joining. As mentioned earlier, Kessler is Cole from an alternate timeline, and the story creators obviously took and is only going to keep the alternative timeline theory for the story, so in their time traveling theory, Cole and Kessler, although they are the same person, they are still different(I don't know if that makes any sense). So basically I am just saying that they are not the same, and therefore they do not belong in the same page. Also on top of that it will provide way too big of a spoiler for the people who do not wish to find out. I see where you're coming from, but from my point of view, it is kind of a spoiler. I mean what if someone who hasn't finished the game comes here? Then again if they are searching for inFAMOUS items, it is kind of impossible to not figure that out in the first couple of searches. Oh and idisagree, to sign just put ~~~~ after your posts. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 01:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) If they're searching for walkthroughs or whatnot on the inFAMOUS wiki, then they should be prepared to find spoilers. The point of wikis are to be like databases. People generally look up stuff like cheats or guides on gaming websites. Also, we could just make a spoiler template and put it in the article.Riley7 01:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Power development? How do you figure Kessler's powers developed? The Wiki says his powers developed naturally, which I am tempted to change. In the game, it is said that "Kessler siezed control of the First Sons. and accelerated the ray sphere's development." This means he obviously had encountered the ray sphere in his time already. And, he knew it would give someone electrokinetic abilities, just like his. I think he got his powers from the ray sphere. He may have just gotten out of the quarentine with Moya's help, like was originally planned, but the whole plan was warped when Kessler came back in time and messed with the time line. I don't know, really, but I'm positive his powers didn't develope naturally. What are your ideas?Superchickin86 06:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake for the decreasing font size, it was a problem with my signature that I've fixed now. If anybody finds any talk page that does that, please tell me because it's my fault for it. Anyway, yeah I agree, he wasn't given powers naturally, just by the Ray Sphere in his time. If he grew his powers naturally, why not everybody else in the world? But the part I disagree with is Moya. In Kessler's time, we don't know whether he even met with Moya, or even knew her. For all we know, that Ray Sphere encounter could've not been a disaster but instead a closed experiment that ended up with conduits just getting their powers. But once again, I agree with that he got his powers from the Ray Sphere. CirChris -Here to help! 12:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think that if he had to develop the powers naturally, as the Beast is proof that it could happen as Beast shows up early in Infamous 2 BECAUSE of the ray sphere, if he had been part of the closed experiment with Kessler then surely he would've simply killed the powerless human Beast before he gained his powers. It may be that cole and beast are rare occurances of major conduit power, but as shown with standard reaper conduit vs cole on potential power, its obvious that there are levels to how powerful a conduit can be. : : :Well yes, but the reason all the conduits obtained their powers was because the ray sphere activated near them. The dead drop that exlpains how the ray sphere works says that if its activated'' in the presence of ''a conduit, they would gain powers. This means every conduit in the area, i.e. Empire city. We might be able to expand on this more once more information about infamous 2 is released, because obviously there will be super powered beings in infamous 2, but we dont know the cause yet. So in conclusion, yes, I agree that there are obviously differant power levels in conduits, especially since moya says when talking to cole about the dust men's leader, "I suspect they're led by an extremely powerful conduit." Also, the moya/kessler thing was just an idea. There isn't any concrete evidence of this actually occuring.Superchickin86 23:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vegna Gunner kessler cant be classified as evil as the massive amount of regret he felt for running from the beast complled him to go back and trian Cole however it has been rumored Cole may get another love interrest so maybe there a happy ending to this after all